Secrets of the past
by Dawn4
Summary: Slash. First attempt at slash. Gil/Greg. Friendship and something in Greg's past brings them together.
1. The Truth

Secrets of the Past  
  
Author: Dawn Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Gil/Greg Archive: Yes, just ask E-mail: rogue2880ca@yahoo.ca  
  
"Do you have my DNA results yet Greg?" Gil Grissom asked his DNA/Chem lab tech, Greg Sanders. Grissom frowned when Greg just kept staring at a piece of paper in his hands rather than answering his boss. "Sanders, did you hear me? I need those results. If the DNA matches the first samples then we have our murderer."  
  
After almost a minute and still no response from the lab tech, Grissom started to worry. He never let on, but he liked the young, exuberant lab tech with the wild, out-of-control hair and sparkling brown eyes, so full of life. Right now though, those eyes were void of emotion and focused at the piece of paper in Greg's hands. Grissom placed a hand gently on Greg's shoulder but the younger man still jumped in fright, his eyes wild with fear.  
  
"Calm down Greg, it's just me," Grissom forced Greg back into his chair and told him to take deep breaths. He was really worried now. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Sorry Grissom," Greg mumbled, as if only now realizing his boss was present. Greg looked down at the paper he was still holding and held it out to the older man. "Here are your results. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Let's go to my office," Grissom told him. He waited until Greg stood before continuing. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"What happened in there Greg?" Grissom asked once they were in his office and had locked the door. "I tried to get your attention twice but you just kept staring at the results. I know there's something wrong. Did you know the victim?"  
  
"Worse," Greg said bitterly, yet fear was evident in his voice. "I know the murderer. I was in the same dorm as him and we were in a lot of the same classes. He was a jerk even back then."  
  
"What did he do to you?" the protectiveness and tenderness in Grissom's voice shocked them both. Greg always thought his boss disliked him for his youthful enthusiasm and Grissom just realized how much he cared for his young lab tech. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but."  
  
"It's all right," Greg interrupted him. He gave his boss a weak smile before explaining. "I think it's about time I tell somebody what happened.  
  
"We were having a group study session for chemistry in his dorm room because he was the only one of us with a single room. All the rest of us had roommates that we would be disturbing. I was still having trouble with one question but everyone needed to get to bed for a good night's rest. He offered to help me because he said he understood the question and could explain it to me. Even now I'm still not sure what happened. One minute I was thanking him, the next I was waking up on the floor in my room. I was covered in blood, no clothes on, and in pain. I freaked out. I put a pair of sweats on and called one of the guys I'd been studying with. He drove me to the hospital where I found out that I had been drugged, that's why I couldn't remember anything. But the worst news came later. The doctor told me that I had been raped, violently, and I would have scars on back from what he assumed was a whip. I transferred to a different university as soon as I could then came here. I thought I finally managed to get rid of those memories and him."  
  
Greg was crying at this point and Grissom was at a lost at what to do. The only thing he could think of was to put his arms around the younger man and let him cry. So he did and Greg cried himself asleep.  
  
'Why does this feel right?' Grissom thought as he held Greg close, wanting to protect him even in his sleep. 'Having him this close feels good. I can't be thinking like that. Not when the kid just admitted that the murderer we're chasing raped him. Plus, he's just a kid. He's almost twenty years younger than me. I can't be thinking these kinds of thoughts toward him.'  
  
Grissom gently shifted the young man into his arms and carried him over to the couch. The kid would sleep better on the couch was the reason and he thought if he kept telling himself that, he'd come to believe it.  
  
***Two hours later***  
  
Grissom quietly entered his office, in fear of waking the still sleeping lab tech. Grissom had given Vincent the task of analyzing any samples brought in from the murder scene. He didn't want Greg to wake up and have to go back and deal with those memories again. He still felt the need to protect Greg but was now trying to dismiss it 'Greg was the youngest and everyone wanted to protect him.' Unfortunately all Grissom could think about was holding Greg in his arms again.  
  
'Should I wake him?' Grissom stood in front of Greg, contemplating whether or not to wake him. 'It's the end of shift and he'd be much more comfortable in his bed, or mine. Whoa, where'd did that come from? Keep your mind focused Gil. You never had any trouble doing that before. I'll wake him and see what he says.'  
  
Grissom gently shook Greg's shoulder and watched as the younger man slowly awoke. Greg sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and took a minute to focus on where he was.  
  
"Shift's over Greg," his boss told him. Panic leaped into Greg's eyes when Grissom said those words. That meant that he had to go home. Home to an empty house. Home when the murderer, the same person who raped him years before, was still on the loose. "You all right?"  
  
"Just nervous about being alone now," Greg admitted then ducked his head when he realized what he'd just said to his boss. His boss who he admired for years and respected the most out of anyone he'd ever met. "Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow when shift starts."  
  
"I don't think I like the idea of you being alone," Grissom said, surprising Greg but shocking him. What really shocked Grissom the most was that he felt no urge to take back those words. "You can stay the night in my guest room if you'd like. That way you don't have to be alone and I'll know that you're not alone."  
  
Greg nodded, thankful that he wouldn't be spending the night alone. He was sure to have nightmares now that he knew the one person he feared was in town. By spending the ht at Grissom's, at least his boss could wake him if he had a nightmare. Greg got to his feet but almost fell as his legs had fallen asleep. Grissom tried to catch the lab tech but ended up falling on top of Greg.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Grissom looked up into Greg's eyes and noticed that some of the sparkle had returned. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Greg's soft ones then got to his feet, leaving the stunned lab tech on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry Greg," Grissom told the younger man. He backed away from Greg until his back hit the opposite wall and he could go no further. He slid down the wall until he was seated on the floor. "That was completely inappropriate, especially after what you just told me. I'd say I wasn't thinking but that's no excuse."  
  
"Grissom," Greg interrupted his boss for the second time that night. He slowly approached the older man and sat on the floor next to him. "It's all right, I'm okay. I know you would never try to rape me and you would never drug me. I trust you completely. And to tell you the truth, if you hadn't kissed me I would have kissed you."  
  
With that Greg leaned over and kissed Grissom softly on the lips. He kept it short but promising before breaking away and putting his head on Grissom's shoulder. He let out a small yawn which made Grissom chuckle.  
  
"You sound tired," Grissom got to his feet then pulled Greg to his. "I think I should get you to bed." 


	2. The Nightmare

Secrets of the past  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. . . . again. I really don't like this whole not having a computer thing. I'm going to try and update more often but I can't make any promises. Sorry guys.  
  
  
  
Grissom smiled as he pulled the covers over his young lab tech. He still couldn't believe everything that had gone on in only the last few hours. He had found Greg in shock after the young man had found out the killer they were looking for was someone from his past. Not just anyone from his past either, but someone who had violated him. Grissom wondered how the young man had been able to keep that secret for so long.  
  
But now he was in Greg's life as more than just a friend and he planned to find the guy who had hurt his precious lab tech. Once he found the jerk he'd make him regret the day he attacked Greg. He'd have to tell the others on the team, with Greg's consent of course, and he knew they'd all want this guy behind bars too.  
  
Since it was still relatively early in the day and Grissom wasn't at all tired, he decided to go into the living room and watch some television. It had fastly become a ritual when he couldn't sleep that he'd get up and watch TV. Within an hour usually he'd be ready for bed.  
  
He'd only been watching some game show program for a half hour when he heard faint but consistent noises coming from the guest room. Grissom jumped from his seat and hurried into the guest room, his jaw dropping at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
Greg was mumbling in his sleep but instead of looking peaceful, as he had when Grissom left him, his face was pale and clammy. Beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead before slipping off as he tossed and turned.  
  
"Greg, it's all right," Grissom took one of Greg's hands in his and held it tightly. He knew better than to try and restrain someone who was having a nightmare. They'd only panic even more. "It's just a dream Greg. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them, I promise."  
  
Greg shot up straight, almost banging heads with his boss. His breaths were coming out ragged and fast and Grissom could feel his pulse racing under his fingertips. He slowly slid on to the bed, next to the lab tech, and wrapped his arms around him as Greg sobbed into his shoulder. The young man was still mumbling but it was muffled by Grissom's shoulder.  
  
"Greg, it's all right," Grissom moved even closer and held him tighter. He had never dealt with having someone else in his life for so long and now, all of a sudden, he lets in Greg. He couldn't think about that right now though. He had to focus on getting Greg to calm down before he hyperventilated. "No one's here Greg. It's just you and me and I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
It took a few minutes but with Grissom holding him tight and talking reassuringly to him, Greg began to calm down. His breathing evened out and his pulse slowed down to its normal rate. A few minutes after that Greg yawned and rested his head on Grissom's shoulder. He soon fell asleep again.  
  
Instead of leaving him, this time Grissom shifted positions so they were lying down and pulled the covers over both of them. He thought maybe Greg wouldn't have another nightmare if he were with him. 


End file.
